Tyler and Raeanne
by FromtheDark
Summary: The random adventures of Tyler Solange and Raeanne Seville in the WWE **Complete**
1. Chaper 1

"I'm so gonna kick your ass Rae! GIMME BACK MY HAIR DYE" Tyler Solange screamed, as she chased a dark brown haired female down the hall of Smackdown!  
  
Raeanne Seville laughed, tightening her grip on the bottle of violet hair dye, she had stolen from her black haired; violet eyed (with the help of contacts) friend. Just as a response was going to leave her, Rae smacked flat into a blonde haired male, falling most ungracefully on her ass.  
  
The 5'11 Tyler, slowed to a halt, laughing at Rae. "Good job Rae... abusing fellow co-workers already." Rae stood up slowly, rubbing her head, she standing roughly an inch shorter than Tyler at 5'10. The blonde haired male known to WWE fans as Edge, though all the other superstars as Adam shook his head with a smirk. "Yeah, sure abuse." Lifting his sunglasses, Adam gave a quick look over Rae, then to Tyler.  
  
Raeanne decked out in belly-bearing, fish-net sleeved black baby T, the words 'Caution - Rated R for Language and Actions.' scrawled across the front and baggy black jeans. To complete the look, a red belly ring was worn and an eyebrow ring. Though Tyler on the other hand, wearing baggy black jeans and a black baby T with an intricate dragon on the front, showing off flat and toned stomach and black belly piercing.   
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout her. Just released from the mental hospital." Tyler smirked at Rae, who had crossed her arms and was giving a mock, over-dramatic pout. Adam gave a nod. "You too?" Rae shook her head. "Naw, they wouldn't let her out... she had to escape."   
  
"Shut-up Rae." Ty smacked the hazel eyed female in the back of the head. "Ow." was the only comment given by Raeanne. "Anyways.." Tyler continued. "I'm Tyler Solange, and this is Raeanne Seville."   
  
"Well nice to meet you both... I think." Adam replied non-chalantly. "Hope to see you two around. I gotta a match to get ready for." With that, the blonde haired canadian walked slowly off, a somewhat puzzled look on his face.  
  
Raeanne laughed and shook her head, though quickly called after him. "Remember, 'Edge', I owe you an ass kicking."   
  
Edge shook his head, as he turned a corner  
  
Tyler smirking, and shaking her head before picking up her hair dye and the duo walking back to their shared locker-room. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Raeanne, Tyler, there you two are." Stephanie McMahon exclaimed, coming up behind the two new superstars. Both turned, surprised at the Smackdown GM's sudden materialization. "You were looking for us? We've been in here since we got here ten minutes ago." Raeanne spoke in confusion, Tyler nodding in agreement.   
  
"I just checked in here. I had to ask security if they'd seen you." Steph replied, a smirk twitching at the corner of scarlet lips. "So you're already accosting my talents huh?"   
  
"Rae did it!" Tyler chirped, diving behind a bench to avoid the smack aimed at her. Stephanie simply shook long tresses of brown and motioned for the two young women to follow her. "I thought I'd just take you around the back, introduce you to everyone. My father also wants to meet with you after the first hour or so of the show, so I'll just take you around." Raeanne and Tyler followed obediently.   
  
Stephanie knocked lightly on the door to the women's locker room before entering. Stacy Keibler and Jackie looked up. "I'd like you to meet our newest talents." Stephanie smiled, indicating Rae and Tai. "This is Raeanne Seville and Tyler Solange. I'd appreciate it if you'd help them out while they're getting used to things around here."   
  
"It would be our pleasure." Jackie replied with a smile, while Stacy introduced herself and Jackie. Yet within moments, Stephanie tugged the two females from the locker room and dragged them down the hall. Each person they passed, Stephanie introduced them and dragged them on.  
  
Within an hour, Tyler and Raeanne had meet over half the talent, every official save two or three and everyone else of major or little importance. Already they had been repremanded for calling Stephanie 'Ms. McMahon', and every chance availible they tried to find some place to sit.   
  
Now Stephanie was taking them to meet the remaining talent, mainly male superstars. Rae and Tyler trailed behind, Tyler dragging her feet. "Where the hell does she get her energy?" Rae inquired in a whisper, to which Tyler snickered. Stephanie knocked on the men's locker room door, then simply pushed the door open.   
  
"Uhm... should we really be in here?" Rae asked, clapping her hand over Tyler's eyes. "Hey! Don't touch me loser child" She replied, clawwing at Rae's hands. "Why hello again. Are you here for my ass kicking?" A masculine voice inturrupted Tyler and Raeanne's fighting. "Oh yeah! I owe you an ass whoopin' dont I?" Rae laughed, while Tyler peeked between the other's fingers to see who had spoken.  
  
"Then I take it you've already met Adam?" Steph inquired, to which the three nodded, Tyler and Adam laughing while Rae yelped in pain as Tai bit her. "Bitch! You drew blood!" Rae growled, tackling Tai to the floor. "Mmm... blood...." Tyler snickered cynically, while Rae sprung back, hidding behind Stephanie.   
  
"And they let you out huh?" 


	3. Chapter 3

[. L a t e r . t h a t . n i g h t .]  
  
"Change the channel Rae." Tyler comment, sprawled across her bed not ready to get up. Raeanne on the other hand, not wanting to get up either, gave an annoyed groan. "You change it."  
"I dun wanna." Tyler replied. "Neither do I."   
"Your closer Rae."  
"Nuh-uh, you are."  
"Am not! Just do it Anne."  
  
"Don't call me Anne." Rae growled, though a knock at the door cause the two to stop their arguing. Yet in a sudden burst of energy, both jumped up in hopes to reach the door first. Tai pushed Rae into the open bathroom, reaching the door first, a string of curses floating from the bathroom.   
  
Stephanie blinked and shook her head. "I just dropped by, because most of the Smackdown! Superstars are having a little party, and I just came to ask if you wanted to come." Tai blinked. "Do I have to change and is there gonna be liquor?"  
  
"No and yes." Replied Stephanie with a laugh. "Eh.. I guess? You in Rae?"  
  
Raeanne had stumbled from the bathroom, yet was suddenly grabbed and dragged from the room. Tai was in black pj pants, dragons all over them and wearing a ripped up old sweatshirt. Rae had on bright yellow pants pajama pants with soccer balls covering them, and a semi tight, though faded bulls basketball tank.  
  
"Ahh the insane mental patients." Adam was leaning against the wall in another room, in which Steph had dragged them. "I still haven't got an ass whooping."  
Tyler smirked, and Rae blinked. "I'm lost."   
  
"What else is new?" Tai questioned. "Aww, shut-up." Rae commanded. "Make me." Came Tai's response. "Ooh.. that's how its gonna be, is it?"  
  
Tyler tackled Rae to the floor, the two already fighting, and only being in the room for less than a few seconds. "Ahh, don't bite me back!" Rae yelled. Steph sighed. "Pull them apart."  
  
"I think they have rabies." Adam commented, making Steph follow her own order. "Since you're so being so smart Adam, they're your responsibility tonight."  
  
"What? Steph, w-w-why?" Adam stammered. "Eh, because if they're like this sober, it'll probably worse if they're drunk, and you seem to be the only one hanging around."   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Rae asked, blinking at Ty. "I think.. we're stuck with him."  
  
"What the hell for?" Tyler shrugged at Rae's question. "Damned to hell if I know. Booze, booze, booze, booze!!"   
  
"YEAH! DRINKIN' BINGE!!" Raeanne yelled, following Tyler over to a table scattered with drinks. "Oh man.. to a good fucking night, of getting drunk."  
  
"So hella man! Damn, its good to be 22!" Tai stated. 


	4. Chapter 4

. . : : | | { T h e . N e x t . M o r n i n g } | | : : . .  
  
"Ugh... too much booze." Rae groaned, attempting to stand up from her tangle of sheets, only to get her foot twisted and fall to the floor with a loud thud. "Merg..." Uttered Tyler, already in an almost standing position, as she crashed into the bathroom doorframe. "Stupid mother fucking piece of crap.. and the door too."  
  
While Tyler claimed the bathroom, Rae hunted for Tylenol. Forty-five minutes later, Rae was once again sprawled across her bed, remote in hand and Recess playing in the television. The sounds of running water, and the sounds of Tyler singing Hotel California, eminated from the bathroom.   
  
A soft knock sounded on the hotel room door, to which Rae winced, yet rose to answer. Standing in the frame was a very annoyed looking Adam Copeland, and an amused looking Stephanie McMahon. Rae blinked, waiting to be told what was going on. "I hear you got into a little trouble last night." Stephanie snickered, to which Adam glared at both.   
  
Tyler stumbled out of the bathroom, wet hair glistening with streaks of electric blue and bloody crimson. "What's up?" she inquired, growling as Rae shoved her way into the bathroom, locking the door instinctively. Tyler looked back at Adam and Steph.  
  
"Wow, I didn't do it and you can't prove it.... Umm... What didn't I do again?" Tyler questioned rapidly at Adam's growl. Stephanie laughed, pushing her way past the younger female into the room. Tyler blinked at the seething Adam, shrugged and followed Stephanie back into her own room.  
  
. . : : | | { H a l f . A n . H o u r . L a t e r } | | : : . .  
  
"That's supposed to be a bad thing?" Tyler burst out laughing, Steph having finally finished telling her about the night before's chaos. "May I remind you, we had to cut him down." Steph smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rae commented, already hidding behind Tyler. " I was hanging upside down for three hours. In the rain." Tyler started laughing again, tumbling backwards off Raeanne's bed. Rae crawled back onto her own bed, only to be pulled off again by Tyler.   
  
"So what do you want us to do about it?" Tyler finally managed to silence her laughing. To this, both Adam and Stephanie exchanged a very evil look. 


	5. Chapter 5

[. A t . t h e . m a l l .]  
  
"I'm going to cry." Rae commented, casting horrid looks at girly stores in the mall. Adam had a shit-eating smirk across his face, as Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler stood looking around. Jeff Hardy blinked, having been transfered from Raw to Smackdown only that morning, like Stacy, yet decided to tag along with Adam. "I'm scared." Tai whispered to Rae, who gave a nod.  
  
"Ooh!! Mariposa!" Torrie gave a radiant beam, grabbing Raeanne and Tyler and dragging them into the store, Stacy following. "Oh this is gonna be great." Moments later Tyler scrambled from the store, shaking her head, and casting a cold glare towards the laughing Adam, who suddenly grabbed her and marched her back into the store with Jeff following slowly behind.  
  
[.2 . h o u r s . l a t e r .]  
  
"Please tell me this is hell, please, please, please." Rae begged as she finally emerged from the store with Torrie, Stacy Jeff, Adam and Tyler. Tyler whimpered, looking disgustedly at the bags in which Torrie and Stacy had laden Adam and Jeff down with.   
  
"What the hell did I get myself into?" Jeff asked as he shook his head. "All I wanted was hair dye."  
  
"Dye later, revenge now." Adam said. Stacy laughed, and shook her head. "I'm sure you deserved it Adam... but on to more shopping!"  
  
"Oh god... NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Tyler finally screamed, causing a few people to turn and stare at the small group. "Shut-up." Adam hissed, clamping a hand over Tai's mouth. Rae only shook her head, counting slowly on her hand to three, before Adam gave a yell, looking from his hand to Tyler. "Shit, she bit me."   
  
"Well, didn't see that one coming, dip-shit." Rae muttered beneath her breath, though it reached all their hearing. Adam shot a glare to Rae, who only stuck her tongue out. "okay, I've had way more than enough of this." Tyler shook her head, grabbing Rae by the shirt and dragging her away into Hot Topic. "Whaoh, why di they get to leave? I want my goddamned hair dye." Jeff pushed past Adam, Torrie and Stacy, following Tai and Rae.  
  
[. L a t e r . t h a t . n i g h t .]  
  
"Do, do, do, do, do, dee, do, dee, do, do, do, dee, do, d-."  
  
"Rae, shut-up." Tyler hissed, as they walked into their room, only to find Steph, Adam and Jeff sitting on Rae's bed. "Ahh shitty-ass, my bed is contaminated now. Just great."  
  
Stephanie stood up, giving a nod to Rae and Tyler. "These are your new roomies."  
  
"No." Tyler stated simply.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Stephanie replied. "Being as how all my assistants are incompitant idiots, the wrong number was given to the hotel. We usually book extras, just in case.. but no, they can't even tell them how many rooms. Sorry." Before Rae or Tyler could shoot a comment or complaint, Stephane strutted from the room. Rae with a pout, suddenly pushed Jeff and Adam off her bed. "Contaminate Tyler's bed."   
  
"No way!" Tyler yelled, running over, leaping on her bed, and sprawling across it, in an attempt to take up the space. "Never! MINE! I want cupcakes."  
  
"I want pie." Rae suddenly said. "Or cookies... or cupcakes too. Yeah."  
  
"Uh... sure Rae." Tai shook her head, giving an innocent smile towards Adam and Jeff. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoot! Cupcakes!" Tyler lunged across the room towards the box, which was held by Adam. The blonde canadian quickly dropped the box and retreated behind Jeff, who stood in the doorway. "Why'd you drop the food?" The multi-haired male inquired, rather confused.   
  
"Because they have rabies, and will probably attack anyone who has their food." Adam stated simply, while Rae and Tyler fought over the box of fresh cupcakes. "Dudes, if you have booze, we wont make you sleep in the bathroom." Rae suddenly said, looking up, cupcake in each hand.   
  
To this Jeff crept forward, being pushed from behind by Adam. He then sat down beside Rae and the box, holding out a bottle of Budwiser. Adam glanced around the room, shrieking when tackled by a very hyper Tyler. "Tyler! Booze!" he wimpered in desperation, pointing at the bottle which Jeff held.   
  
"Dude! Booze!" Tyler pounced on Jeff, only to have the bottle grabbed away by Raeanne. The gray-blue ((Without contacts)) eyed female snarled, pouncing on Rae and reaching for the bottle. "Gimme! Gimme! I know where you live, so gimme!" Tyler bellowed, to which Rae responded, "Yes, I know where you live too."  
  
Tyler sat up, pondering the answer in her head for about two seconds. "Damn, why does that always have to come back and bite me on the ass?"   
  
"And a nice ass it is." Came the deep voice of Adam, forgotten to the females during their struggle. Rae looked up, bottle at her lips; Jeff half turned, blinking at Adam. Tyler, who was reaching for another cupcake, froze and stared in utter horrific terror at the blonde canadian. "What did you.. Hey! My cupcake!" The dark haired female's attention shifted back to the cupcake which Jeff was trying to steal, forgetting about the comment. Rae also resumed stuffing her face with the treats, both females eating with both hands.  
  
"Mmmm.. Cupcakes..."  
  
. . : : | | { L a t e r } | | : : . .  
  
"Ugh... too many cupcakes.." Was all that emmited from Tyler, sprawled across her bed; not even bothering to kick Adam, who had taken over the bottom of it. Rae tried to stand, yet gave up with a sigh and rolled onto her side, shoving another pillow beneath her head. "Tai, didnt you say that about seven years ago?"   
  
"Eh, maybe I did, maybe I didnt. Even so, its still relevant." Tyler responded, her eyes crossing as she stared at the ceiling. "Wow, trippy! Theres a face in the ceiling." Adam crawled up towards Tyler's head, rolling over to see what in the blue hell she was talking about. "Face? What the hell are you on?" He inquired after a moment.   
  
"Im on something? Dude! I wanna know what Im on!" Tyler sat up quickly. Too quickly. She fell back down, rubbing her head. "Tyler, dont you remember? You're on.... HOBBIT WEEED!" 


	7. Chapter 7

[. N e x t . M o r n i n g .]  
  
Tyler groaned as she slowly woke up, though gave a sudden yell as she bolted upright blinking at the object she had been sprawled on; Adam. "Oh my god."  
  
Rae groaned, from the floor and slowly sat up with a yawn. "Whatsa matter Tai?"  
  
"Nothing... s'all good, and why the hell are you sleeping on the floor?" Rae gave a shrug to the question, and slowly stood up, pushing Jeff off her bed. "Loser stole my bed. Forced on floor... sleep now, talk later." Rae flopped on her bed, as Jeff got up casting the now bundled of fem', Rae, a glare. "I was sleeping."  
  
"Key word there is... was." Rae mumbled. Tyler smirked, though yelped at a sudden arm pulling her back down. "Okay this is creepy."   
  
"Sure didn't sound like it last night." Adam smirked. "What?" Tyler whimpered, a horrified look crossing her features. "Tyler, I'm just kidding. Damn that was good though. But it hurt.. at the same time."   
  
"That Adam Copeland, was not funny. Not funny at all. R-i-p."  
  
"Rest in Peace?" Adam questioned.  
  
Rae giggled, and shook her head. "Stupid, stupid males."  
  
"I resent that!" Jeff suddenly piped up, suddenly tickling the balled up Raeanne. "Now move your ass outta this bed or move over."   
  
"No!" Rae laughed. Tyler only shook her head. "Sick, sick people. Revenge is Personal dumbass."  
  
"And I was supposed to know that... how?" Adam questioned again, arching a brow lightly at Rae and Jeff. "Thats just kinda weird."   
  
"Kinda? Try hella. Damn I need coffee."   
  
"Coffee? Where?" Rae attempted to push Jeff off, though to no avail, moved over. Seeming satisfied, Jeff flopped down with a yawn. "Was that so hard Rae?"   
  
"Yes. Okay! Irish coffee time!"  
  
"I didn't say Irish Coffee Rae..." Tyler blinked, then smirked. "Oooh, good plan dude, good plan."   
  
Adam shook his head. "Ooooh, no way!" Tyler growled. "Then stop me." Adam smirked. "Well, you told me to, so you can't get mad." 


	8. Chapter 8

"O.K... This wasnt what I ment by 'stop me'" Tyler glared across the room, struggling against her restraints. "I mean, duct tape is cool and all, but this is wasting the precious duct tape! Jeebus!" Tyler continued to rant, while Adam smirked down at his handiwork.   
  
The slender female was taped to one of the hotel chairs, liberal amounts wrapped around her hands, which where behind the chair. Even more held one foot to each chair leg, after the female had kicked Adam numerous times, not to mention kicking Jeff in the groin. She was also held in place with a rope, which was wrapped around her waist and the back of the chair.   
  
Raeanne had staggered into the bathroom before this all happened, and now a chair wedged firmly under the knob kept her in. Her cursing could be heard in the room, as well as a couple doors down the hallway.   
  
"Damn it! Lemme out losers!" Rae shouted, slambing her foot into the door. The mass shook, yet the chair held, if just barely. Jeff glanced around, before inquiring "Isnt this called kidnapping?"   
  
"Not if its in their own room its not." Adam replied smartly, still smirking at Tyler. "When I get my hands on you!" Raeanne screamed from the bathroom, still pounding on the door. Adam simply laughed, his best imitation of Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. Jeff only shook his head.   
  
"Yeah, what she said! R.I.P! You'll both be pissin' in a bag for a fucking week!" Tyler growled. Adam looked at Jeff, who only shook his head once again. "Hun, you've probably killed every chance I ever had at having children. Go after Adam. I need more ice." Jeff slowly hobbled his way out the door, followed by Adam saying something about coffee.   
  
"Oh the humanity! The humanity of it all!" Tyler wailed, until sure they where out of ear shout. With her evilest smirk ((which was pretty damn evil)) she tipped the chair backwards enough to reach her gymbag. After only a moment of feeling around within it, the smirk widened.   
  
Flicking the blade open with her thumb, strategically she began to cut at the tape. Five minutes later, she was hacking away at her leg bonds.   
  
"Hey Rae! Ye still alive in there?" She called softly to the other, pulling the rope away from her torso. "Yeah, just lemme out." Came the response. Tyler smirked, a cynical idea for revenge already formed in her mind. Now only to let Raeanne out and in on it.  
  
. . : : | | { L a t e r } | | : : . .  
  
"Ready?" Rae whispered to her accomplice; Tyler. The dark haired fem' nodded in response. Once freed, their trap quickly took shape. Both held pocket knives in their hands, aimed at the room's door. "If only my killer kitty was here, she'd make them all pay." Tyler growled, then burst out laughing, along with Rae.   
  
The door opened, knives flew. One sliced Adams arm, the other barely missing Jeff's leg. The blonde canadian yelped in pain, staring at the blood which seeped from the wound. Tyler and Raeanne smirked their evilest, then a thought donned on them; How where they going to get away?   
  
"Damn it Tyler, I knew we shoulda thought of that!" Rae chirped cheerfully.   
"Door?"   
"Their standing infront of it loser child."   
"Oh yeah! Dude! Someone turn out the lightbulb!"   
  
Tyler darted for the room window, narrowly missing getting speared by Adam. Rae pushed the screen out, ducking aside as Tyler launched herself out the open portal, Rae following close behind. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh shitty, shitty, shitty." Rae muttered, her and Tai raced down the sidewalk. Tai only gave a short nod, yet picked up the pace slightly. "Can we stop yet?" Rae finally managed after a few minutes. Tyler gave a nod, leaning against a near by building. "Yeah good suggestion. Just a minute, it'll all be good."   
  
"Lungs collapsing." Rae groaned. Tai gave only a nod "TYLER! RAEANNE!" Their names were suddenly yelled, as a flash of blonde could be seen. "Oh fuckage." Tai stated plainly, shaking her head. "Uh, shouldn't we be running Ty?"   
  
"Too lazy."  
  
"But.. but... Adam and... and... Eh, good point. Too lazy."  
  
[. A . f e w . h o u r s . l a t e r .]  
  
Adam growled, as he sat in the emergency room of a local hospital, but not having had the chance to see a doctor yet. "This is your fault.." He glared at Tyler and Raeanne. "Whoah! Don't glare at me, it wasn't my knife that lodge itself in your arm."  
  
"Thats 'cause your aim sucks wang, Rae."  
  
"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you Tyler?"  
  
"Paybacks a bitch and so am I." Tai retorted with more attitude than necessary.  
  
Rae blinked, and shook her head, stealing Jeff's coke from him,12q taking a sip before placing it back in his hand. "Mew?" Jeff only arched a brow and shook his head. "You're weird." Rae smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah... likewise."  
  
"My god Adam, it was only a little mark." Tyler sighed.  
  
"A little mark? A LITTLE MARK?" Adam stood up slowly, leaning over Tyler with a dark look. "A LITTLE FUCKING GODDAMNED MARK? YOUR FUCKING POCKET KNI-...."  
  
[. Later .]  
  
"Maybe it wasnt just a little mark..."  
  
"No shit sherlock." Rae replied sarcastically. Tyler continued poking the unconscious Adam with a stick, which she had somehow aquired. "Tyler, maybe you should stop poking the man. God knows, you're in enough shit already." Commented the multi-haired Jeff, sitting in a corner of the hospital room.   
  
"He wont hurt me." Tyler replied cockily, then screeched as a muscled arm wrapped itself around her waist. "AHHH! Its alive! Its ALIVE!" Rae cried, bolting from the room. Not a second later, she returned, grabbed Jeff's coke and bolted back into the hall. "Hey! Thats mine!" Jeff yelled, sprinting after her.   
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Tyler whimpered. "Not a chance. Yer gonna pay." Adam replied, whispering evily in her ear. Again she whimpered, as he tried his best at an evil laugh. "That sucked dude." His other arm found its way around her neck. "Ok ok! I take it back!" she rasped, clawing at his bandaged arm. "R.I.P Tyler...Mwaha!"  
  
"Im gonna die...." 


	10. Chapter 10

Adam grinned, as his arm slid out from beneath her neck, suddenly turning Tyler's head quite roughly to one side. Tyler winced, most definately expecting there to be a snap, yet gave a gasp as warm lips suddenly traced down her neck. 'Okay, what the hell is this?' She thought to herself, though her usual sub-concious reaction took over as she kneed Adam in the groin.  
  
"My god, I don't think I want to know." The flowing words of Rae suddenly filled the air, Tyler scrambling up off the floor, Adam having slowly moved to both knees, though hunched over. "Oh shut-up." Tyler hissed, storming past Rae and Jeff, who were both covered head to toe with coke.   
  
Rae slowly moved over to Adam, giving him a light pat on the shoulder, before a doctor finally moved into view. "Adam Copeland?" A wincing Adam looked up, and gave a nod. ".... yeah?"  
  
"We're finally ready to have a look at that arm, and properly fix it up  
  
"Finally." Jeff muttered, shaking his head, and helping Adam up.   
  
[. h o t e l ; s o m e . h o u r s . l a t e r .]  
  
Rae shuffled into the room, looking over to Tyler who had somehow made her way back to the room, and was now laying sleeping peacefully on her bed, in a tight ball.   
  
Adam sighed, as he followed Jeff into the room with 3 6-packs of beer, in his grasp. His arm only requiring a few stitches and now it bandaged properly. "Shh.." Came the immediate response to Rae as she heard the door click open. Propping herself up on her bed, and opening Anne Rice's 'Blackwood Farm'.   
  
Adam sat slowly on the end of Raeanne's bed, handing a beer towards her, though amazing the brown haired female shook her head. Jeff flopped next to Rae, leaning towards her and attempting to read it at the same time.   
  
Adam got up slowly, sitting on the end of Tyler's bed, and gently giving her a shake. "Tai..." Tyler gave a light groan, curling up tighter in a ball. Adam sighed. "Tyler, GET UP!" Tyler suddenly threw the blankets back, pushing Adam away, though in the process falling to the ground with a thud. "Ow.." A groggy statement was giving, Adam only shaking his head.  
  
Jeff blinked, though his gaze moving to Rae's hair. Taking hold of the elastic, he pulled it out. Rae, closed the book, her thumb keeping the place. "Do you mind?" Jeff shook his head. "Not at all, I was just thinking you should dye your hair... it'd be cool. Blue or orange, or..." Rae smirked. "Uh, I'll think about it.. I like my hair."  
  
"Yeah.. but dyed would be cooler." Jeff retorted, looking over to Adam and Tyler, who were now facing each other with deathly glares. Rae sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to know... and I need a shower.. you and spraying your stupid coke."  
  
Tyler only shook her head. "I was asleep Adam." She said. Adam grinned. "Yeah I know... I was bored." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Okilie day, I dunno what's going on, but Im game!" Rae shouted, dancing down the hall backstage; being at the taping of Thursday Night's Smackdown! Tyler followed closely, almost bouncing off the walls. Jeff, Adam, Matt Hardy, and John Cena followed closely, engaging in discussion about their upcoming tag match.   
  
Stephanie had told all six earlier that it would be Jeff and Adam against Cena and Matt later on that night, after another tag match between Tyler, Raeanne, Nidia and a new star, by the name of Heather Laven. The first match would lead into the quarrel near the end of the second.   
  
The two females where now bounding down the hall towards their locker room, gym bags with their unique wrestling attire. Once inside, they quickly changed, for their match was to be third on the schedual. Rae donned baggy black pants, a black baby tee with the words 'The clowns are stealing my sanity' in a white spiral. Black and white armwarmers adorned each arm, while combat styled wrestling boots completed the outfit.   
  
Tyler was similarily dressed, in baggy black pants, a black baby tee with the words 'Fallen Angel' written across the front in red, the words with flaming wings. Fishnet armwarmers and combat books completed her attire as well.   
  
The Coach stood outside their door, as they emerged for their interview. The Coach smiled, and began speaking into the camera. "Tonight you have a tag match against Nidia and a mystery person. Do you have any idea of whom that person would be?" The Coach inquired, to which Rae glanced at Tai.   
  
"Nope, not a clue." Rae answered simply, while the Coach shrugged and moved onto his next question. "Do you think that Jamie Noble will interfer in your match?"   
  
"There is no reason to rule him out, but I think we can take him" Tyler responded confidently, as Nidia blindsided her. Rae turned, and the two females exchanged blows, the camera following them a short distance down the hall. Jamie Noble then blindsided Rae, while Tyler pounced on him.  
  
Both Noble and Nidia fled the scene, and the show cut to commercial break showing Tyler helping Rae up, the Coach staring dumbly down the hall.   
  
||[.30.minutes.later.]||  
  
Raeanne stood in the ring, Tyler performing her enterance to Invisible Man, performed by Theory of a Dead Man. On que, Nidia and her mystery partner slipped into the ring, double teaming Raeanne. Tyler sprinted down the ramp, grabbing the new woman's foot and hauling her out of the ring.   
  
Tyler circled the ring, slamming the new girl; Heather's head into the barrier and steps. Rae and Nidia continued fighting in the ring, exchanging blows across the ring. Tyler finally tossed Laven into the ring, the ref, Nick Patrick signalled to ring the bell. The match was underway.  
  
The battle went in favor of Rae and Tyler until Nidia pulled a chair out from beneath the ring. Laying in wait, Rae didnt notice the armed female as she and Tyler double teamed Laven on the outside. Rae stumbled back, searching for the missing Nidia.   
  
With a crack, Rae fell to the mats, as Laven fought against Tyler. Nidia rolled the senseless Raeanne into the ring, and tried to slip in after. Tyler turned, caught the others foot and yanked Nidia out of the ring. Unfortunately, while Tyler and Nidia exchanged blows on the outside, the legal woman; Heather, pinned Rae for the 123.   
  
Tyler slammed Nidia's head into the steel steps, then slipped into the ring as Laven exitted in a hurry. Rae held her head, while Tyler shouted a string of practised curses. "You're gonna pay bitch!" 


	12. Chapter 12

"Stupid chair.." Rae muttered, as she sat in the trainer's room, allowing someone to take a look at her head, which had been flowing crimson for some time. "No stitches... just a quick bandage and you'll be ready to go." Commented the trainer, as he looked Rae carefully over.  
  
Tyler sat, watching Matt, John, Adam and Jeff's match, which was half underway. Adam, who had been knocked down by John leaped up, gaining some momentum to give Cena a swinging neck breaker. With both men down for a few moments, the ref began the 10 count, since both men were motionless. Jeff and Matt, both in their respective corners, looked eager and somewhat fresh to join to the match.  
  
Adam was the first to stir, he slowly inching his way over to Jeff and getting the tag, seconds before Cena tagged his partner, Matt. As random blows were exchanged between the brothers, Cena had slid off the apron and grabbed a near-by chair, hitting an oblivious Adam from behind, before sliding into the ring, and hitting Jeff from behind. Matt grinned, as Cena slid from the ring, giving the ref an innocent smile.   
  
With both men down, Cena rushed back over to Adam, kicking him a few times in the side, catching the Ref's attention. Matt picked up Jeff and as he was about to give him the 'Twist of Fate', though it was Tyler who suddenly leaped from the crowd and slid into the ring, wailing Matt with a pipe. With a grin, she pulled Jeff ontop of Matt, and slid from the ring, escaping back into the crowd before Cena or the Ref knew what had happened.   
  
Turning the referee, suddenly counted 1-2-3... Jeff and Adam getting a win over Cena and Matt. Rae ran out to the ring, even though it was after the match, to grab Adam and Jeff... who were still both somewhat out of it from the chair shots... though in her efforts got knocked down from behind by Heather.   
  
Tyler once again slipped from the crowd, though ran straight into a chair held out by Cena, before she knew what was happening. Nidia, sauntered out to the top of the ramp, mic in hand, as Cena and Heather helped Matt up the ramp towards her. "You think you're better than everyone else? I don't think so... let this be the first lesson." Dropping the mic, the four, Nidia, Heather, Matt and Cena walked backstage, leaving Tyler, Adam and Rae sprawled on the floor and Jeff in the ring.  
  
[. t h a t . n i g h t .]  
  
"Wow, I'm dizzy." Rae sighed, laying on her back upon her bed, arms folded beneath her head and eyes closed. Tyler was moving her shoulders in small circles, with a groan. "So stiff..." Jeff layed sprawled on the floor, staring contently at the wall, as Adam slowly walked from the bathroom, clad in a pair of jeans... though still glistening lightly with water.  
  
"What a great night eh? New fueds, fun times."   
  
"Shut-up Adam." Tyler hissed lightly, closing her eyes with a wince.  
  
Jeff only gave a grunt, and soft, rhythmic breathing emitted from Raeanne, indicating she already sleep... though it only around 10pm. 


	13. Chapter 13

Raeanne groaned, rolling over in her dozing state. Unfortunately, she rolled right off the bed. With a yelp, she landed, not on the floor, but a firm, warm mass. Blinking one eye open, she looked into the male's eyes. "Hello."  
  
"Hi.. could you move a bit, I cant breath." Jeff replied, with a smirk. Rae growled, moving to clamor back onto her bed as Jeff grabbed one ankle, climbing over the female. "Hey! My bed! Move it ass clown!" Rae growled, prodding Jeff. The male smirked, suddenly grasping Rae around the waist and hauling her up onto the bed.   
  
Rae squeaked, as she landed on top of him. "Umm... hi? Can I have my bed back?"  
Jeff just smirked. "No"  
  
Rae sighed, glancing across the room at Tyler, who happened to be sharing a bed with Adam. The other female was on her side, head pillowed in her arms. Adam, on the other hand, was sprawled across the bed, one arm slung over Tyler's waist. He was also snoring.   
  
Tyler's eyes flashed open, glaring instantly. Blue gray met hazel, as Tyler and Rae locked eyes. 'Snore master' Tyler mouthed, continuing to glare. Jeff popped his head over Rae shoulder, an evil smirk settled across his features. Rae looked up, as Tyler quirked a brow.   
  
Tai pushed Adam's arm off her, springing across the slight gap between beds to land, half on Jeff, half on Rae. Rae smirked, sinking her teeth into Tyler's shoulder while the other looked at Jeff, then poked him between the eyes. Jeff growled, then pulled lifted his hand from the floor, holding something.   
  
Tyler cackled quietly, while Rae gasped in delight, as Jeff held the can of whipped cream on one hand. Tyler snatched it, as Jeff reached down again, to retrieve another object; Duct tape.   
  
||[.45.minutes.later.]||  
  
The scream that sounded from down the hall met the content ears of the three pranksters; Tyler, Raeanne and Jeff Hardy. Tyler sipped at her coffee, while Rae played with her fruit loops. Jeff was poking at his cereal, though eyeing Tyler's pancakes. Tyler smirked, gnawing on the fork with an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
Rae looked between them again, and made a fake gasp. "The intensity is so.. intense!" she said, to which all three burst out laughing, as another yell, this time angered, echoed down the hall. People in the hotel's restuarant looked around, while the waitress glared down the hall.  
  
"Shouldn't we let him go now?" Asked the multi-haired male, his eyes shifting fearfully to the waitress. Rae and Tyler simply shook their heads, Rae going back to playing with her food and Tyler making faces at the other patrons.   
  
"TYLER ARTIMUS SOLANGE! JEFFREY NERO HARDY! RAEANNE KIMBERLY SEVILLE! LET ME GO!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Adam, Jeff, Tai and Rae were now all seated a table in the Hotel's dining room, eating away. Adam was glaring at Tyler, Raeanne and Jeff, eating in complete silence, while Tyler who had deserted her breakfast was drawing in a hard covered, black sketch book. "You ate more than me." Rae complained, as her and Jeff were arguing with each other over who got the rest of Tyler's breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm bigger than you.. I need more food." Jeff retorted with a smirk.  
  
"But.. but.. oh fuck it, I'm too dizzy to argue." Rae murmered, her head flopping down ontop of crossed arms. Tyler gave a light growl. "Stop moving the table." Adam only blinked, still obviously pissed they had duct taped him to the bed and covered him in whip cream, while he was still in his boxers for room service to find. Jeff gave a pout. "Well its no fun to eat, if I don't have to fight people for it."   
  
Tyler only rolled her eyes, poking Adam with her pencil. A cold glare was shot towards Tyler by Adam, taking her pencil and snapping it in a few pieces. "Hey! I needed that! What the fucks your problem Adam?" Tyler growled. "You." Adam hissed. "Oh, go put some more whip-cream on, and let Tai to lick it off, then you two'll be good."  
  
"Shut-up Rae!" Tyler and Adam both yelled in unison. "I was only kidding. God, you two woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning." Getting up slowly, a dizzy Rae made her way back to the room. Jeff blinked as Rae left, grabbing the rest of Tyler's pancakes and following Raeanne.  
  
[. 2 p m . i s h / m o v i e s .]  
  
"What to see, what to see.." Jeff thought aloud. "LOTR, Two Towers!" Tyler yelled. "Eh... Adam?" Adam only shrugged. "Yeah whatever... what about you Rae?" Rae only shrugged, obviously not caring. "Fine, LotR it is!" Tyler bounced up and down excitedly. Pushing her way to the head of the line, she got four tickets, and soon the four sitting in the dimly lit theatre.   
  
Adam sighed as he forced inbetween Tyler and Rae, Jeff on the other side of Raeanne. "Okay Adam, we're sorry... but maybe if you didn't snore so loud, we wouldn't have had to tie you to the bed." Adam sat, tight lipped ignoring Tyler, Rae and Jeff.   
  
About an hour in the movie, Tyler felt something hit the side of her head. Though, at feeling a few more, snapped her head towards Adam, who sat with a smirk throwing popcorn at her. "I'll get you." She whispered into his ear, and both giving a laugh at the sleeping Rae. Jeff's attention was locked on the screen, Rae's head on Jeff's shoulder, fast a sleep.  
  
After her quick chuckle, Tyler gave a light frown... it wasn't like Rae to be sleeping this much, no matter how tired. Maybe those chair shots, the night before were more serious. Dismissing the thought, she jabbed Adam in the ribs, before returning her gaze to the screen. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, I missed half the movie because of you." Tyler pouted, the four having just left the theater and where now walking around the small town they had stopped in on their way to the next showing of Smackdown. Adam just smirked, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.   
  
"EW! You're nasty man!" Tyler sprung away from the blonde male, hidding behind Rae. The other female didnt move, walking slowly and without her normal bounciness. Tai waved a hand infront of the hazel-eyed female, and got no response.   
  
"Earth to Rae Rae, come in Rae Rae." Jeff prodded Rae in the side, all three of them looking worriedly at the strangely acting fem'. "Tai, you're lame." She replied softly, shielding her eyes from the sun.   
  
"But Im worried, I feel so alone." Tyler shifted her blue tinted sunglasses slightly, pushing Adam away from her. "Rae, I think we should get you to a hospital...." Jeff said softly, wrapping an arm around the female's waist. She shook her head.   
  
"No, the trainers cleared me, said nothing was wrong with me but a cut and a few bruises. Dont you think that if anything is wrong with me, then they would have told me?" Rae responded haughtily. Adam shook his head, while Jeff sighed. Tyler just looked stubborn.   
  
"Rae, if I was acting as strange as you, what would you make me do?"   
"Take you to the hospital kicking and screaming."  
"Exactly. Now get in the fucking car."  
"Im fine."  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Then how come you spelt through blood and guts and mass slaughter and gore? C'mon Rae, you're starting to scare me man. Just let us take you to the hospital so we know nothing is wrong with you." Tyler stated matter-of-factly, hands on hips. Adam smiled, as Rae sighed and climbed into the backseat of the black rental Sedan.  
  
||[.The.Hospital.]||  
  
"Silence petty mortal! You know not to whom you speakith! Be silent or thou shalt rule the day thou sought to mess with the all mighty Tai!" Tyler bounced around the waiting room, pestering Adam. Jeff sat, staring at the door which they had taken Raeanne.   
  
Adam grabbed Tyler by the belt, black leather buckled by a staring metal skull, and pulled her backwards. She landed in his lap, twisted to glare at him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all." He replied with a snicker, as a doctor walked towards the trio, followed closely by a nurse. Jeff looked up expectantly, awaiting to be told the news. "Are you Tyler Solange?" He asked Tai, who nodded solumnly in reply.  
  
"Good. Im afraid I have some good and bad news.. Raeanne has suffered a sever concussion. This is the good news. Unfortunately, the injury she sustained has triggered some other problems."  
  
"Like what?" Jeff interupted, though quieted at the glare the physician gave him.   
"Some people have health problems and dont know about them until they surface. It may be something or just time, but those problems sometimes surface and become serious. This is the case with your friend."  
  
"Well, what is wrong with her exactly?" Tyler inquired softly, afraid of the answer. 


	16. Chapter 16

Tyler sighed, as she looked around the hospital room Rae was in. "Okay... now, explain!" Tai demanded curtly to the doctor. "Ms. Seville has unfortunately suffered a herniated nucleus pulposus, HNP or a herniated disc. It can be caused by many things, but from what Ms. Seville has told me, I'm going to say its from the chair shots she recieved a few days ago. Sometime, as I said, it takes a day or more to find these problems."  
  
"So, what exactly does that mean?" Tyler asked with an arched brow. "More.. simple terms please."  
  
With a sigh the doctor gave a nod. "Very well. The disc is located between the vertabrae, in this case the nucleus pulposus, a sort of liquid in the disc, has broken out of the disc to lie outside the disc in the spinal cord. It causes headaches, numbness and other symptons. From the look of it, I don't think any of the therapy I can recommend can help... so, I'm going to recommend surgery at this point in time."  
  
Adam blinked, then looked over to Rae who was not bothering to look at Adam, Jeff or Tyler. "Will she be able to wrestle?" The doctor gave a slow nod. "Yes, most likely, yet not for a few weeks at least. I'll leave you to it."  
  
Rae heaved a heavy sigh as the doctor left. "God I hate hospitals." A murmed comment was given.  
  
Tyler gave a light smile. "Yeah. But now you'll have longer to plot revenge on Nidia and Heather. Theres an upside to it."  
  
Rae forced a smile. "True, true."  
  
"You sorta knew didn't you Rae Rae?" Jeff suddenly asked. Slender brows of Rae furrowed, before the lighest of nods was given. "I guess, in a way. When my arm went numb, I sorta decided something was wrong... but hell, I ain't one to complain about injuries."  
  
Adam only shook his head, looking around. "Damn this place freaks me out."  
  
"Shut-up Adam." Tyler hissed. "Chocolate is needed!" Hopping up, she grabbed Adam by his shirt collar dragging him out of the room. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn Tai, what did you do that for?" Adam winced, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler didnt reply, and continued to drag the blonde male down the sterial corridor by the hand. "I want chocolate, and Rae needs cheering up. Duh." She replied shortly, whipping around a corner. Several people jumped out of the hellbound female's way, Adam could only look apologetic as he was hauled past.   
  
"Rae... why didnt you tell us?" Jeff inquired softly, sitting beside the bed-confined Raeanne. The female shrugged lightly, not really knowing herself. "I dont know. I guess.. I didnt want you guys to worry about me."   
"But Rae-"  
"Jeff, ask Tyler about how I was when I was younger. I didnt like to be babied, I liked to do things for myself, I wouldnt have things handed to me, I'd take them. Tyler was the exact same. We both like working for our hopes, otherwise we wouldnt have anything to look forward to in the future if everything just happened.... Do you understand?" Rae's voice was pleading, to which Jeff nodded solemnly.  
  
"I guess I do.. But Rae... this is serious." Rae sighed, knowing he wouldnt let up. Yet she thanked god, any god, for Tyler. The blue and red haired female burst into the room, arms loaded with sweets. Adam followed, ladden down by much the same. Stephanie, Shane and Vince followed, Shane having flowers.   
  
"Looky looky who we found!" Tyler bounced around the room, taking the flowers from Shane and putting them by a window. Adam pulled a couple chairs up for the McMahons. Jeff stood, backing into a corner as Tyler bounded past him.   
  
"So how are you feeling Rae?" Stephanie asked, concern sounding in her voice. Rae smiled, but then the nurse knocked on the door. Tyler sprung across the bed, cutting the woman off at the door. "I have to-"  
  
"No you dont, shes busy. Come back later." Tyler said flatly, arms crossing her chest. The nurse was about to say something, until Tyler pushed her out and slammed the door. "Some people have no respect."   
  
Everyone in the room stared at the female, mouths agape. Tyler blinked in her 'Im lost' way. Rae burst out laughing, soon joined by the McMahons and Adam. Tyler looked perplexed, then shrugged and continued busily around the room, moving things where she wanted them.   
  
Jeff sat in the corner, quietly listening and thoughtful.   
  
||[.That.Night.]||  
  
"I cant believe they made us leave!" Tyler shouted, falling to one bed. Jeff just sat down on the other, then curled up into a ball. Tai blinked at him, swatted at Adam's hand and crawled across the beds.   
  
"Jeff? What's wrong man?" She said, flopping down beside him. She growled when he turned his back to her. Adam sighed, disappearing into the bathroom. Tyler, determind as ever and having pent up energy, jumped over him.   
  
As she had expected, he turned over again. She pinned him down, so that he would look her in the eye. "Spill it Hardy." 


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff sighed heavily, knowing that once Tai got going, she wouldn't let up. Though knowing that, he only shook his head. "Nothing." Tyler gave a growl. "Don't like to me Jeffrey Nero Hardy, spill those guts now! What's bothering you?"  
  
"Raeanne." He muttered softly. "Coulda guessed that one." Tyler sighed. "and..?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell us? Why wouldn't she say something Tyler?"  
  
"I thought Rae explained... both of us, hated having things handed to us, hated people doing things for us. I guess, its an independence thing. Women have to work harder in this male orientated world to earn respect.. and by not saying anything... I guess to us, its a way to feel stronger, and time heals all wounds... physical and emotional. I guess, she thought that if she didn't say something, it would go away... like most of our injuries do."  
  
Jeff only sighed. Gaze shifting away from Tyler, to stare at the hotel room ceiling. "Jeff! Look at me... theres more to this than it seems, I'm guessing."  
  
"Does anything go past you?" Jeff queried. "With Rae... no. With her, nothing gets past about me. Its the way it works. Now..... lets go! Talk, before I beat you down." Tyler growled.  
  
"I... I just feel hurt." Jeff sighed. Tyler blinked and sighed. "God, this sappiness is going to kill me soon. Just say it... you love her."  
  
"But.. I... I... I do. I love her, and I know you like Adam." Jeff smirked.  
  
"Like? Like? Phht... not in this lifetime, Mr. Hardy." Tyler shook her head, though in a sudden movement, Jeff had flipped Tyler over, and had now pinned her. "C'mon, you know you want to say it.."  
  
"Say what?" Adam questioned as he walked from the bathroom. "Ooh, Tai just wanted to say, 'I lov-'" In a quick motion, Tai's hand flew over Jeff's mouth, shaking her head. Jeff only smirked, and Tyler suddenly leapt off the bed, fleeing to the washroom.  
  
Adam only blinked. "God you two are weird."  
  
[. N e x t . M o r n i n g .]  
  
"RAEANNE KIMBERLY SEVILLE.... WAKE-UP CALL FROM YOUR FAVORITE PEOPLE!" Tyler screamed as she walked into Rae's room at the hospital. Rae groaned, as her eyes slowly opened. Looking over at Adam, Jeff and Tai with an arched brow. "What? Its 8 am?" She murmered. "Of course.." Adam grinned. "10 minutes, you got surgery... thought we'd come visit you, cheer you up, before you know the whole knife and cut-"  
  
Tyler growled, as she clamped a hand over Adam's mouth, dragging him from the room, and in the hall slapping him in the side of the head. "What are you doing? You know Rae hate's hospitals, and surguries scare the fucking shit out of her... one of the only things, that does. Do you have no fucking goddamned consideration for someone who does-.." This time it was Tai who had been cut off, yet not by a hand... but a kiss from Adam.  
  
'What the fuck?' Tyler thought slowly to herself. 'Okay, this is weird... but I... but I.... oh shit.' As Adam pulled away, he somewhat winced. "Please don't knee me, I don't know I can take it again." Tyler only blinked, for once in her life, at a loss for words.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Rae muttered, as Jeff gently stroked her head. "Ahh, he just wanted Tai alone, you know how it goes." Rae smirked, as she slowly sat up, in a gingerly way, both hands gently cupping Jeff's face, and a feather light kiss given. "Something along those lines?"  
  
"More than I wanted to see.." Tyler suddenly cut in, though an unintentional beaming grin on features. "Glad I missed your escapade." Rae retorted, as a nurse walked into the room, giving a groan at the sight of Adam, Jeff and Tai. "Ms. Seville... are you ready?"  
  
Rae only whimpered, and Tai gave an encouraging smile, giving her friend a gentle pat on the shoulder. Adam too, gave a light smile, and Jeff sat, blinking stupidly. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Stop pacing and sit down Hardy." Adam snarled, shifting uncomfortably in his plastic chair. The trio sat in the waiting room; Jeff was pacing, Adam reading a paper and Tyler. being Tyler.  
  
"Whoot! Take that Mr. Demon dude!" the female yelled, lap top balanced precariously on one knee while she played an enthralling game of Age of Mythology. Adam growled, reached over and hit 'Esc' on the keyboard. The sounds of dying people filtered from the speakers. Tyler growled, smacked Adam then began browsing around the Internet.  
  
"Jeff, sit down already." Adam repeated, rubbing his arm where Tyler had hit him. Jeff glared, and continued pacing. "She's been in there a really long time.."  
  
"She's been in there for two hours. The doctor said it would be three hours in surgery, then another hour to allow the anesthesia to wear off." Adam replied calmly, glaring at Tyler. The female was oblivious to their conversation otherwise.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that much of a slut!" Tyler yelled, smacking the laptop. Adam grabbed her hand before she broke the computer. "Yes you are."  
  
"I resent that. It also says I'm 94% bitch, so watch it fucker." Tyler replied coldly, looking over at him. Jeff finally stopped pacing, and sat beside Tyler. He leaned his head against her shoulder, making her turn and blink. "Can I help you?"  
  
"No.. just wake me up when we can see her." came his mumbled reply, as he fell asleep. Tyler blinked again, shrugged lightly and went back to playing solitaire.  
  
||[.Roughly.2.Hours.Later.]||  
  
"Meow!" Rae opened her eyes groggily. Tyler stood above her, beaming down at the other female. "¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás?" Rae smiled, still hazy from the anesthesia. "Eh, muy mal. Gracias."  
  
"Uno por uno los pinguinos se roban mi sanidad" Tyler smirked, before being shoved aside by Jeff. Adam growled. "Don't fucking suffocate her." Rae blinked, while Tyler simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just because you aint getting none doesn't mean you have to be such an ass clown Adam." Was stated, before shoving the male out of the room. Adam started to push the door open when he heard the click of the lock. 


	20. Chapter 20

"And Adam was locked out why?" Rae asked in a groggy manner. "Being an ass clown." Tyler replied smoothly, pulling a chair up next to Rae's bed, leaving Jeff to stand in a corner. "Damn you look like shit." Tyler suddenly commented, Rae only giving a light shake of her head. "Thanks Tai, always feel good when people say that."  
  
"Best pick-me-upper ever!" Tyler commented cheerfully. "Uno por uno los pinguinos se roban mi sanidad, Uno por uno los pinguinos se roban mi sanidad, Uno por uno los pinguinos se roban mi sanidad." Ty sang repeatedly as she danced around. "What the hell did they give you Solange?" Rae questioned, shrinking down under the covers more, mock look of fear on her face. "Ooh I dunno.... Hobbit Weeeeeeeeeeeeed?"  
  
"Right." Rae replied. Tyler frowned as she looked at Jeff, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him over to Rae. "She won't bite... hard. I was a human pillow, miffed somewhat 'bout that. Miffed Adam shut my game down too. MIFFED I TELL YOU!"  
  
Rae blinked stupidly, and Jeff smirked. "Not a very good pillow."  
  
"Shut up Sir Pace-a-lot. At least I found something productive to do with my time, instead of wearing a track in the waiting room floor."  
  
"At least I..." Jeff began. "Both of you, shut-it. No arguing, till I can get up and beat your asses... and where the fuck is that nurse with my goddamned ice cream. I ask for one thing.. one! And what happens? Absolutely nothing."  
  
Tyler blinked before glaring at the door, and definately stalking out the room. "I guess Tai is on that case, huh?" Jeff questioned. A tired Rae gave a nod, looking to Adam who had now blocked the door. "Abused again?"  
  
Adam remained stone faced, stiffly walking into the room. "Hardy out!" Adam barked. "But I was just about to.."  
  
"It can wait." Grabbing Jeff by the arm, he pushed him out of the room. "Rae.. we need to talk."  
  
"About..?" Rae asked with a stifled yawn. Tyler. Obviously.. but hey, she could be wrong. "Tyler." Adam muttered, almost like an echo to Raeanne. "Mmmk... talk away." 


	21. Chapter 21

"Well. What about Tai?" Rae inquired, bored already. "Why is she such a bitch to me?" Adam questioned, sighing slightly. Rae cocked a brow at this. "She's a bitch to everyone. what's up?" The blonde male shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable. "I just want to know why."  
  
"You like her?" Adam glared at Rae, who held up shaking hands in defense. "Sorry dude didn't know you where so damn delicate."  
  
"Yes I like her.. I like her a lot. But she doesn't care, she probably doesn't even know I'm alive." Rae watched the blonde Canadian's face for a moment before replying. "She knows you're alive, she probably feels the same."  
  
"Then why did she kick me in the nuts when I kissed her?" Adam growled angrily, pacing the small room. Rae shrugged. "Tai. is a strange creature. It's like she has a split personality. I don't really know how to explain it, but she's almost like two different people. I've met her sister, Tabitha. They're identical, but so different. It's like Tai isn't just split in two, but three. Her subconscious tends to rule her body, while her mind is somewhere else."  
  
Adam sighed, finally sitting down. Rae silently thanked who ever forced the muscular man to sit, for he was dizzying to watch. "So when she kneed you. she probably didn't mean to, but couldn't help it. She's a split personality." She added with a small smile.  
  
Adam nodded, then suddenly smirked at Rae. "You like Jeff don't you?" Rae shifted at first, then stuck her tongue out at Adam. "No shit Sherlock, it took you how long to figure that out? And why did you kick him out?! I wanted to talk to him!"  
  
||[.A.Week.Later.]||  
  
"I come from a distant land bearing gifts, please don't hurt me!" Tai yelled, before opening the door. A small black creature jumped at the door, arched its back and ran like hell down the hallway. Both Rae and Tyler laughed, following the small ebony feline down the hall. Adam closed the door after him and Jeff, then followed the others into the living room.  
  
Tyler walked into the kitchen, engulfed in hugs from her mother and sister. Rae, who stumbled in after, was also consumed by the two women. Once free, Raeanne sat on the floor playing with the cat so properly dubbed Imp. Tai jogged down the stairs to talk to her father, while Adam and Jeff joined Rae in the kitchen.  
  
"Mrs. Solange, Tabs, this is Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland, a couple people Tai and I work with. Adam, Jeff, this is Tai's sister Tabitha and her mother, Cassandra Solange." Rae quickly did the introductions, then returned to playing with the cat. 


	22. Chapter 22

Mrs. Solange gave a curt nod towards Jeff and Adam, seeming to not really like the idea of Tyler and Rae hanging out with the two men. "Well very nice to meet you Adam...Jeff." With nothing more to say, Mrs. Solange walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
Tabitha gave a grin, looking down at Rae then up to Jeff and Adam, but before she could say anything, the yelling of her twin, Tai floated from down the hall, only bits and pieces heard from the yelled conversation. "... what? ..... my god dad..... fuck this shit...... fine! I will!" With that, Tyler stormed back into the kitchen, furious look on her face. Tabs only sighed, and Rae bothered not to look, though Adam and Jeff seemed to look bewildered and confused.  
  
[. H a l f . a n . h o u r . l a t e r .]  
  
"What was that all about?" Adam finally spoke up, as the five pulled up to a small looking house. His question was ignored. "Whoot! Home!" Rae yelled, leaping out of the car, Tai and Tabs close behind her as they raced up to the door. "Eh... Tabs hurry up!" Tyler demanded, as her twin attempted to unlock the door. Finally after a few moments, the door swung open and Tyler and Rae bolted in, first running to check their rooms, making sure nothing had been disturbed in their absence.  
  
Seeming satisfied, Tyler flopped down on an oversized couch, Tabs next to her and Adam on the end. Jeff slowly lowered himself into chair, as Rae head into the kitchen in search for food. "I'm lost." Jeff finally said. Tabitha and Tyler both flashed an identical smirk.  
  
[. n e x t . m o r n i n g .]  
  
Rae stretched as she walked from her room, giving a light shake of her head towards Jeff and Adam, who had been fallen asleep in front of the TV, and not moved from the night before. "Morning Rae Rae." Tyler yawned, as she stalked from the bathroom. "Tabs still sleeping?" Rae questioned, and to her query a nod was given from Tyler.  
  
"So what were your parents freaking out about?" Rae suddenly questioned as the two made their way into the kitchen. "I dunno. My mom was all weird we were hanging out with Jeff and Adam. Overprotective thing, then my dad was flipping out about and whatnot. The usual."  
  
Raeanne only gave a nod, pulling various bowls from cupboards and ingredients. "Shouldn't you be off to see Jake this morning or something?" Tyler asked, as she began mixing dry ingredients in a bowl. "Maybe."  
  
"No you will!" Tyler insisted. "Maybe I don't wa-" Rae began, though stopped her sentence short at seeing Adam leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong with me and Jeff, what're you making and who's Jacob?"  
  
"Stupid meddling male." Tyler growled. "I dunno, pancakes, none of your business." Rae answered the questions in order, ignoring the glare from Tyler. "Dad call you sport again Tai?"  
  
"Yes." Tyler replied flatly. "He still can't over the goddamned fact I'm a girl. Remind me again why we were excited to come back here?"  
  
"No clue Tiger Lily." With that comment, Tyler growled again. "That was not funny Rae. You know I hate that name." With a giggle, Rae winked and walked from the kitchen. "What the fuck do you want?" Tyler's question was directed towards the only other person in the room; Adam. "Well good morning to you too, Tyler. Tiger Lily?" Tyler sighed. "I'LL GET YOU RAE!" She yelled, before looking towards Adam. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No.. its cute." Adam replied cooly. "Ugh... did you just associate the word cute with me? I hope you know, I was meant to be a boy." The blonde Canadian sat on a chair with a smirk, and grabbed Tyler from behind pulling her onto his knee. "Well, I'm glad your not, Tyler."  
  
Tyler only blinked, giving the lightest of smiles. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"A definite good thing." Adam replied, though the male was taken aback by a suddenly, light and quick kiss from Tyler. "Now to kill Raeanne." Tyler growled, stalking from the kitchen only to find Rae cuddled up to Jeff on the floor, both talking in hushed whispers. "Do I want to know?" Tyler asked, shaking her head.  
  
Jeff yawned and Rae sighed, as she got up. "As punishment, I'll go see Jake."  
  
"Good." Tyler replied, though suddenly laughed as Tabitha tackled her from behind. "G'Morning Tiger Lily."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah.. Same to you Tabby Cat."  
  
"Why do we still put up with those annoying nick names?" Tabs questioned, sitting on her sister's stomach.  
  
"No fucking clue."  
  
"Freaks." Rae commented, as she bustled out the door, still clad in her pj's; black sweats with 'Rae' across the ass in white, and an oversized hoodie. "And don't you forget it!" Tyler called after her. 


	23. Chapter 23

"I can fly!" Tyler screamed, jumping on a trampoline. Rae followed, doing summersaults. Tabitha tackled Rae from behind, Tai jumping off with a battle cry of 'Mew!' until she was tackled to the ground by an unseen body. Rolling over instinctively, she looked up into hazel eyes, hidden behind dark tresses of deep auburn. "Hullo Jake, get off me!" She squirmed in an attempt at pushing the heavier male off.  
  
"Lemme think about that. no-Ah!" He began to reply with a smirk, until Rae tackled him from behind. The three wound up rolling around in the grass, joined by Tabitha who managed to jump on all three.  
  
"Merg. cant. breathe.." Rae groaned, having Tabitha's elbow driven into her solar plexus. Tyler bit her twin's ear, and kicked Jake in the shin. "Get off me you loser children!"  
  
Jeff and Adam shook their heads, not really sure of what to do. Finally Rae and Tai managed to push their siblings off them, and retreated behind the other wrestlers. "Save me!" Rae yelled, diving behind Adam to land in the pool. Tyler skidded to a halt on the wood deck, only to have a sputtering Raeanne drag her in.  
  
Tabitha laughed, leaning over the edge to smirk at her sister and friend. "Get her!" Both drenched females cried, grabbing a hold of Tabs' legs. Tabs, in return, grabbed Jake by the arm, and both fell in with a splash.  
  
"You people, Jesus." Adam remarked, smirking down at all four. Jeff sighed, dragging Rae out of the pool. Tai clambered out, despite being used to haul Jake out. Tabitha took Adam's extended hand, her other grasping Tyler's.  
  
"I'm all wet now. it's cold!" Tyler bounced from one foot to the other, shivering through her soaked jeans and tank top. "It is cold, isn't it?" Rae added, shivering as well. Jake looked up at the sky, and then sighed. "Looks like we just might get a hella good storm tonight."  
  
The moment the thought was finished, the sky opened up with a loud boom, and rain pelted down on the group. "Ugh, I hate being right all the time."  
  
||[.Some.Hours.Later.]||  
  
"Whoot! Gotta love hot cider!" Tyler yelled, flopping down on the couch, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Adam sat beside her, one arm draped around her shoulders casually. Rae had fallen on the floor, in an attempt to curl her entire body around her mug of cider. Jeff sat beside her, leaning against the couch. Tabitha was curled up in one of Jake's big la-Z- boys, while the male was on the other side of Tai.  
  
"I wanna watch Trading Spaces damn it!" Rae growled, hitting the remote against the coffee table, which had been moved out of the way. "Rae, that isn't going to make the TV work." Tab said, laughing at Jake's expression of horror.  
  
"But it makes me feel-hey! I was killing that," Rae growled as her brother stole the remote from her. "Exactly. I'm not letting my sister beat up my things." Jake replied, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Give her something to destroy, Swamp Rat, or Ill beat you." Tai said off- handedly, poking Jake in the side. He glared, and then pushed Tai into Adam. "Go annoy lover-boy Tiger lily."  
  
"Bite me ass clown." Jake shrugged, and promptly bit Tyler in the shoulder. "You dumbass! It's a figure of speech!" Tai rubbed her shoulder, trying to fake a pout.  
  
"Grow up already." Adam growled, to which everyone in the room looked at him curiously. Jeff sighed.  
  
"Adam, you're such a dumbass." 


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh Adam. Where's your sense of humor?" Rae questioned as she got up. "You're cute when you're stern." Rae giggled, giving him a hug. Tyler blinked in horror, as she looked at Rae. "Okay who are you?" Ignoring Tyler's question, Rae sat sideways on her brother's lap, both arms wrapped gently around his neck, and her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm extremely scared." Tyler whimpered. "You put booze in that cider right? Right?" Tyler asked randomly.  
  
Tabitha gave a small snore, indicating she was asleep in the chair and Jacob only shrugged wrapping his arms around his adopted sister. Adam blinked, looking mildly confused at the actions in which just took place, though his bewilderment growing as Tyler hugged him, then stole his cider. Jeff gave a mock pout. "How come no-one hugs me?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "We cared when?" Jeff only shook his head, crossing his arms and not saying anything. "Good Evening, Jacob Seville speaking." Jacob suddenly answered the phone after a ring. "Oh yes sir. Can you hold for a minute? .... Thank you." Hitting the hold button, he looked at Raeanne. "Moon-Rae, you gotta get off. I really need to take this call." With a sigh, Rae slowly got up crawling over to Jeff on the floor, taking the same position she had with her brother moments before.  
  
Jeff only blinked at Rae's actions, a slight frown crossing his features for only a moment. Jacob sighed himself, before getting up and racing upstairs to take the call. Tyler suddenly stood up on the couch, draining the rest of Adam's cider, before breaking into song.  
  
"I'm pretty, what do I deserve,  
  
I feel pretty, until I walk out the door  
  
I wonder when pretty's gonna bleed  
  
my monster has all the time he needs So I came home to feel ugly again  
  
Feels better alone, pretty ugly again  
  
If you come back around I may not let you in  
  
Cause I don't understand what this pretty is"  
  
Adam blinked, and grabbed Tyler with a sigh, pulling her back down. "I don't think I want to know what was put in that cider." Tyler broke out into a fit of giggles, laughing harder at each lightning crack.  
  
Rae sighed. "Stupid pain-killers." She murmured. Jacob walked slowly down the stairs with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to know Tyler." He commented, as he walked into the room, seeing Tai in a fit of laughter, and Adam having her pinned to the couch.  
  
"Probably not." Adam replied with a smirk. "Aww, my poor Rae Rae." Jake suddenly commented, gently pulling her up to her feet, with an annoyed groan from Rae. "I was comfortable."  
  
"Yes I know, but we have lots to catch up on. Business trips keep me busy."  
  
"Mmm, okay. Make sure Tai and Adam don't kill each other Jeff." Rae yawned. "C'mon rich, 25 year old brother of mine." The black haired male gave a charming grin, picking his sister up and carrying her up the stairs. "Alright, lets go pain-killer girl." 


	25. Chapter 25

Tyler shifted, groaning as her stiff joints creaked. "Ugh.. That can't be a good sound." Opening one eye, she looked at the still slumbering Adam. Pushing his arm away from her waist, Tyler realized too late that there was nothing behind her but air.  
  
Landing on her shoulder with a thud, she rolled over and groaned. "Damn that was graceful." Came sarcastic words in a voice much like Tyler's. "Shut up Tabby." She flipped onto her back, glaring up at her mirror reflection. Grabbing the TV remote off the floor, she flung it upwards at her sister, yet couldn't lift her arm high enough to actually make it go anywhere.  
  
"Merg.. Me too lazy to hurt you right now." She curled up, just to annoy her sister. Hearing Tabitha's growl and retreating footsteps, Tai sat up again, looking back at Adam. "God you can sleep like. well. Rae." Tyler leaned over, kissed the blonde male on the cheek before stumbling into the kitchen.  
  
There she ran into Jeff, who looked like he was still sleeping. "God, do I look like that?" She inquired, crashing around in search of coffee. Jeff only nodded, head cradled in his arms, which lay folded across the back of a dinning room chair.  
  
"G'Morning!" Jake chirped, grabbing things for Tyler so she wouldn't mess his kitchen up too much. Tabitha and Jeff only grunted in reply. "What the hell's so bloody good about it?" Tyler snapped, glaring at his hand as it reached in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. The fact that the suns out, birds are chirping happi-" Tyler tackled Jake before he could finish his thought. "A. I hate the sun and B. the birds are bloody annoying. Now gimme coffee!"  
  
Jake smiled, pushing a cup over to her. "You gotta learn to ask nicely Tiger Lily." "Bite me Rat." Tyler retorted, falling most ungracefully into one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
||[.A.Week.Later.]||  
  
"That's the last time I ever visit my parents!" Rae growled, throwing her bag onto the hotel room floor. Vince had called them back from their little vacation when Rae had been cleared to appear on the show again. But Stephanie wasn't letting her wrestle, so it was mostly Tyler in one-on-one matches and the duo interfering.  
  
The new story lines that had come out this week were very confusing and detailed. On Smackdown! Tyler and Nidia were scheduled to have a match, in which the new diva Heather would interfere. Rae was supposed to attack Laven from behind, throwing her off the staging. Tai had been skeptical until she had seen Adam and Jeff's. "I can't believe you dudes gotta fight Matt and John again! Rematches are so weak!"  
  
Tyler now lay sprawled across her bed, while Rae flicked channels. Jeff was beside Rae, half asleep, while Adam was in the bathroom showering for some strange reason. "Dude! Max X! We are so watching this!" Rae threw the remote at Tai, in an attempt at shutting the red and blue haired fem' up. 


	26. Chapter 26

[. L a t e r . t h a t . N i g h t .]  
  
"That was great." Rae commented with a yawn. "I love throwing people off things." Tyler gave a nod. "Yeah, and hitting people with trash can lids rocks too."  
  
"Yeah! Go Tai!" Tyler grinned at Rae's comment, nodding, dancing around in circles. "Oh yeah, go me, go me, go me, go me, go me, go me, go me, go m- .... Ugh dizzy now." Tyler said with a groan, falling back on one of the beds in the hotel room. "Have fun being dizzy Tiger Lily."  
  
Rae grabbed her bag from the other side of the room, walking in the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her.  
  
[. 30 . minutes . later .]  
  
Rae walked from the bathroom, looking around the room only to find Jeff there. "Where's Tai?" She asked softly, while tightening the fluffy white robe around herself. "Dinner with Adam, why?"  
  
"Dinner? Where?"  
  
"Uh, some nice place a few blocks from here." Jeff replied, gaze drifting from the TV towards Rae. "Like fancy?" Jeff only nodded in response. "Tyler in a fancy restaurant?"  
  
"For the last time, yes Rae." Rae gave a sheepish grin, sitting next to Jeff. "Sorry... its just sort of unbelievable. Did she get all dressed up?" Jeff gave a light nod. "Yeah... she didn't seem very happy about it, so I didn't make a comment."  
  
"I miss everything." Rae gave a mock pout, arms folded across her chest. "I miss my Rat." She suddenly commented. "Jake?" Jeff questioned, and received only a nod for a reply. "Why? I mean aren't skittles better than a rat?" Laughing Rae, slowly gave a nod. "I guess."  
  
"Good." Grabbing Rae around the waist, he pulled her back on the bed, kissing her lightly."  
  
~~  
  
Tyler looked around the restaurant with a sigh. 'Stupid Adam' she thought to herself. 'Damn him and his... hotness. Damnit, can't believe I just thought that.' "What're you thinking about Tai?" Adam suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Uh.. nothing. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Adam queried "... I.... guess." Tyler said a bit apprehensively. "I was thinking about, how beautiful you look."  
  
Tyler blinked, seeming torn between being disgusted and happy. "Ooookay?" Adam sighed, dropping his head. "No... I'm... I'm... " Stopping for a moment, Tyler frowned looking for a word. "Flattered." She finally said. Adam gave a light smile, lifting his head and giving a light laugh, as Tai uneasily smoothed down a plain, yet chic black dress. "I hate dresses. Okay... I'm really sorry Adam, but I can't take this anymore. This isn't me.. and... and... I'm sorry." With nothing more to say, Tyler slowly stood up and walked from the restaurant, leaving a hurt and bewildered looking Adam behind. 


	27. Chapter 27

Tyler growled, glancing up at the raining heavens. "Great, just fucking great. Nothing good ever happens when I wear a dress." She muttered, kicking a pole that just happened to get in her way. Only a block from the hotel, she was already soaked to the skin. The black dress clung to her, while long tresses sent cascades of water flying whenever Tai moved her head.  
  
She now stood at an intersection, waiting to cross the street. The rain seemed to pelt down harder as the light changed from red to green. "Finally." Was muttered, as the slender framed female stepped into the road. Too late did she hear the screeching of tires, and the wailing of police sirens.  
  
'Oh shit.' Was the only thing that went through her mind as the car swerved wildly. Tyler sprang back onto the curb, but the out-of-control car spun crazily on the slick pavement. It rushed toward her, careening past police cruisers in desperation. The little sports car's headlights blinded Tyler, so that she couldn't see which way to run.  
  
The only thing Tyler saw before the car slammed into her was the driver' eyes; Cold and ruthless.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Adam exited the restaurant, completely dejected. Dragging his feet, hands shoved deep into his pockets, he barely heard the wail of sirens in the distance. There was a scream, the screech of tires and the sounds of metal bending. This made him look up, as a fleet of police cruisers skidded to a halt in the middle of the next intersection.  
  
People screamed, a woman ran past, saying that someone had been hit. The only thought that Adam had was of Tyler. He raced towards the accident scene, pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
The driver of the new Mercedes was in cuffs, barely a scratch on him. The car was totaled, having collided with a pole sideways, its frame bent around so that the once sleek vehicle was warped into scrap metal.  
  
But the worse thing of all was the woman pinned between the car and pole. "Tyler!" Adam cried, pushing past police and bystanders. Tyler didn't move, as Adam jumped across the hood of the Mercedes.  
  
"Sir, you're going to have to move away from the vehicle." A female officer approached Adam, pulling him away from the wreck. "What happened? Tell me what happened to her!" he yelled, hysterical. The woman was calm, leading Adam away from the unconscious Tai.  
  
"We have the driver in custody. Please sir, calm down. We'll have to use the Jaws of Life to get her out, and an ambulance is on the way. Now if you would jus-"  
  
"Is that the guy?" Adam jerked his head towards the cuffed man. The woman nodded, about to continue with her speech as Adam shoved an officer out of the way. Grabbing the guy by the hair, Adam slammed a clenched fist into the man's jaw.  
  
Bone cracked, and Adam continued to beat the man, pushing officers and the newly arrived firefighters away. Rae screamed, having just happened upon the scene. Jeff ran to Adam, but the Canadian pushed his friend away, blinded by anger.  
  
Finally, five officers pinned the irate Adam against a squad car, forced to handcuff him as well. Rae sobbed, as emergency personnel ran this way and that, and the Jaws of Life was taken to Tyler. 


	28. Chapter 28

Rae sat in the car arms folded across her chest, while shivering. Though not from the cold or from being wet, yet at having seen her friend in that state. Blank gaze moved to the door of the police station, as Jeff pushed Adam forward and to the car, he himself sliding into the driver's seat. Rae had slid from the front passenger's seat, and into the back next to Adam, now silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"She'll be okay." Adam muttered, gently squeezing Rae's shoulders. "You're bleeding." Was all Rae managed in a shakey voice, referring to the gash on the side of his head. "And... And if you hadn't beat that guy, I would have."  
  
"Don't doubt it for minute Rae."  
  
[. at . the . hospital .]  
  
Rae sat, still shaking looking around the hospital then to Adam pacing. "Adam sit down." Rae whispered. "No." Adam growled, still looking absolutely hate-filled. "Goddamnit Adam. If anyone should be pacing it should be me. Tyler is my best friend, and I'll know more about her then you ever will. You couldn't even keep her seated in a restaurant and I don't think you even threw a good punch on that fucking asshole."  
  
Adam growled, cold gaze boring through Rae. "What did you just say to me?"  
  
"Get off your goddamned high-horse Adam. If you hadn't dragged her to that fucking place, this never would have happened. She wouldn't be in the fucking hospital, and furthermore..." Without even really thinking, just seeming too hell bent, Rae threw a rage filled punch at Adam, hitting him square in the jaw. Adam caught off guard, stumbled, yet then threw himself at Rae and in the process, him himself hitting her across the face in an unintentional manner.  
  
Jeff grabbed Adam by the back of the shirt, throwing him into the wall. Rae hopped up, breathing heavily though getting in between them. "I hit him first, let it go Jeff." she whispered. With Adam and Jeff glaring at each other, a doctor strode into the room. "Ms. Seville?" Rae's head snapped towards the white clad doctor. "Yes?"  
  
"Tyler is now stable condition and..."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Adam suddenly cut in, standing behind Rae on hand on her shoulder. "I was just getting to that sir. Ms. Solange has sustained some torn cartilage in her right knee, a total of six broken ribs, what seems to be a broken left wrist, whiplash, a severe, severe concussion and numerous bumps and bruises, which make it look worse than it is."  
  
"Can we see her?" Jeff piped up quite suddenly. A slow, but hesitant nod was given by the doctor. "For a bit, but I must warn you she's extremely sleepy and seems disorientated."  
  
"Understandable." Adam muttered, swiftly walking down the hall behind the doctor. As Adam was about to enter the room, Rae gingerly touched his arm. "Adam? ...I'm sorry I hit you." That part of her apology seemed true, and nothing was said about the accident not being his fault.  
  
"I shouldn't have hit you. Sorry." Adam replied stiffly.  
  
Entering the room, Adam's head dropped as he looked at Tyler. Bruises covered her face, and various tubes ran from her, here and there. Rae only gave a whimper, yet seemed to not want be in the same room as Adam at the moment. "I'll be back Tai." She whispered softly, the beeping of machines covering up her soft-spoken words.  
  
Taking Jeff by the hand, Rae led him from the room the doctor following, leaving Adam alone with Tyler. "Oh god Tyler. I'm.... I'm..." The blonde Canadian blinked back the burn of tears, head falling forward in his hands. With heavy breathing, Tyler slowly lifted a hand, gingerly resting in on Adam's head, no words spoken between the two.  
  
Rae with an almost evil smirk pulled Jeff down the hall, checking a few of the rooms before finding a deserted one. Jeff only arched a brow, looking around the room then Rae. "Raeanne.. What's going on?"  
  
Lifting a slender hand, she gently stroked the side of his face and Jeff gave the lightest of smiles. "Ahh.." His mouth descended on her neck, and almost savage kisses were placed along her neck. Rae arched instinctively against Jeff, as her fingers slid into his hair.  
  
"Rae.. Is this really the time or the place?" Rae only growled at Jeff's comment, though suddenly his lips were on hers in a crushing kiss. Rae's grip tighten around Jeff with a light moan, as he grabbed her by the waist, to push her against the wall. Ending the tongue battle between the two, Rae pulled gently away as she began to pull his shirt off him. Jeff gave a grin, reciprocating her actions by removing the sweatshirt she wore.  
  
Rae's nails raked, lightly down Jeff's chest to the waist of his jeans. "Little eager, huh Rae?" A half groan, half laugh released her, as Jeff suddenly dragged her to the floor, a row of kisses placed just above her bra line. A growl was given, yet followed by a moan as his mouth went to her breast, sucking and nibbling her through her bra, and her nails dragging down his bareback.  
  
Flipping Jeff over, Rae sat atop of him with a smirk, eyes closing as his hands slid down her sides, the intentions most obvious. Both gave a sudden jump though, as the door was suddenly thrown open, Adam suddenly turning away. "Okay that was wrong." Jeff sighed, and Rae slowly stood up. "What Adam?"  
  
"Tyler wants to see you guys." Jeff gave a cough, as he picked his shirt back up, sliding it on, and Rae pulling her sweatshirt back on. "We'll continue later." Jeff whispered in Rae's ear from behind, kissing her gently on the jaw line, before fleeing the room before Adam could say anything. "I'm not going to ask." Was all Adam said, as Rae gave a grin, following him back to Tyler's room. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Get me outta this hell hole." Tyler growled, pulling at random tubes that entered her body. Two doctors and a nurse were trying to restrain the incoherent female. Adam pulled a chair up beside the bed, having to pull Tyler's hands away from the tubes. Jeff was sitting in a chair behind Adam, Rae in his lap, both half asleep.  
  
||[.Later.]||  
  
It had been three hours since Tyler had been stabilized, another four hours on top of that for trauma upon reaching the hospital. It was now 4am, yet the Canadian still refused to sleep. 'Tyler needs me, I'm not leaving her' was all that went through his mind, while he sat in the dark, her hand clasped in his.  
  
Glancing over at the others, assuring himself they were asleep, he leaned close to Tyler. Her face was horribly bruised and swollen, numerous cuts traced their way down her flesh were flying metal had caught the tissue. She was very pale, from loss of blood. The doctors had taken x-rays, and found that some metal had been embedded in her torso, yet barely missed her organs.  
  
"Tyler.. I'm so sorry. I never ment for any of this to happen." Tears came to the blonde male's eyes again, as he stared at Tai's hand. "Tyler.. I love you. I wish none of this ever happened.. I'd give my life to make you better. I'd do anything for you." Tears flowed freely down his face, as he lifted her immobile hand to his lips.  
  
Kissing her hand and closing his eyes, he allowed the tears to cascade down his face, hidden in the darkness of the room. "Rae was right.. This is all my fault." He wiped the wetness away from his eyes, kissing Tyler's hand again.  
  
"I hope you understand that I don't want to hurt you again.. Tyler I love you more than anything.. Goodbye." 


	30. Chapter 30

Rae slowly opened her eyes, expecting to still see Adam at Tyler's side, though a furrow of brows was given, as she didn't see the blonde Canadian. "Adam?" She asked wearily to the darkened room, though shaking her head, Rae gave a sigh knowing something about this wasn't right.   
  
Slowly getting up, she stirred Jeff. "Keep an eye on Tai." She muttered, slipping from the room, gently biting her lower lip. Though as Rae travelled down the hospital halls, her slow walk, turned slowly into a frantic jog. "Can I help you?" A nurse suddenly asked, as Rae passed a nurses station. Stopping, Raeanne slowly gave a nod. "Uh, actually yes. Did a male, about 6'4" pass by here? Uhm, blonde hair... kinda wavy, was maybe wearing sunglasses."  
  
Contemplating for a moment, the nurse gave a slow nod. "Yes actually, about 15 minutes ago. He seemed pretty upset. Thats all I know." Rae gave a thankful nod, bolting outside, the heavens still drenching the world below. Shaking her head, Rae thanked god that there were always a few cabs outside of the hospital. Pushing past a few people, she reached a deserted one, sliding into the back.  
  
[. 10 . minutes . later .]  
  
Adam sighed, throwing the last of his things into his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he trudged lightly to the door but just as he was about to open it, it flung over. A panting, and drenched Rae standing in the door-way. "Where the hell do you think your going?" She finally managed.  
  
"You're right Rae. This is my fault. Its just better I leave Tai alone.. and..."   
  
"No." Rae said plainly, before shaking her head. "No Adam. You drop that bag, and you march your ass back to that hospital, and sit in the chair at Tai's bedside."  
  
"I can't... if I hadn't drag-.."  
  
"Adam I'm sorry. This... this wasn't your fault. You can't make Tai do anything she doesn't. At the time, she probably thought it wouldn't be too bad. You know Tai, always misjudging stuff." Rae said, a pleading look in her eyes, tears once again slowly streaming down her cheeks. "You didn't do anything. I was mad, and upset... and...and... I needed to blame someone. Someone who was there. Please, this isn't your fault... it isn't."   
  
Adam sighed, and watched Rae slide to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head in her hands, sobs rocking her frame. Adam sighed, kneeling next to Rae, and gently laying a hand on her shoulder, yet gave a light grunt as she suddenly embraced him in a tight hug. "Please, please, please... don't blame yourself, I was wrong." Rae whispered.   
  
"Rae?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You're choking me." Adam replied, Rae pulling back with a sheepish grin. "Sorry." Adam sighed, as he pulled Rae up off the floor. "Adam, if anyone... I should be blamed."  
  
The blonde Canadian only blinked. "Why Rae?"  
  
"I..." Rae began slowly. "I sorta told Tai, she should be nicer to you, and agree to do something with you, if you asked."  
  
"Rae that's not your fault...its that asshole in the car's fault."  
  
"I guess." Rae finally managed. Nodding, Adam threw his bag on a bed, leading Raeanna from the room. "C'mon, lets go back and see Tyler."  
  
"Yeah. Good plan... so, friends?"  
  
"For now." Adam replied with a smirk. Rae gave a light laugh, and shook her head. "I guess I can accept that answer."  
  
"Good." 


	31. Chapter 31

"How many fingers am I holding up, Ms. Solange?" The doctor asked, though roll of the eyes given by Tyler. "Six hundred and sixty-six dumbass. And you graduated from Medical School? What happened, leave the answer book at home?" The doctor chose to ignore this, all to used to it.   
  
"And what year is it?" He questioned again, calmly. "Well duh! It's the year 2525. And they've got me signed for the next paddy wagon." Rae smiled at Tai's smart ass answers. The hospital was finally considering letting Tyler out, mostly due to her constant complaining and pranks on the staff.   
  
"All right then, do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor ran a hand through his hair, his frusteration showing. Tyler smirked, content with herself but not allowing herself to stop with the insults. "No, I have no clue. All I remember is the angels singing 'We twist and turn; With pains unmentioned; To speak is suicide; The hunger fades; With malnutrition; When tears and tongues collide'"   
  
The doctor looked like he was about to scream, as Tyler began to sing the verse of Undefined over and over again.   
  
||[.The.Next.Day.]||  
  
"Dude, for a minute I didn't think they were going to let me out." Tai commented happily, following Adam up the pleasent walkway. "They weren't. They were going to send you to the mental hospital up the street for 'special examination'." Adam replied, smiling.   
  
"Dude, not that again. But happy bouncy rubber walls entertaining to run into." Rae commented, walking beside the limping Tai, Jeff behind. "Ahh, home sweet home." Adam said, pushing the door open. Vince had once again allowed all four off; Tai for injuries, the others for stress leave.   
  
Jeff followed Adam up the stairs, with both his and Rae's bags. Tai collapsed on the sofa, Rae on the floor in front of the TV. When the males returned, she tackled Jeff, while Adam sat on the floor by Tai's head.   
  
"Dude! Mulan! Turn it up, turn it up!" Rae yelled, nudging Adam in the side. "Turn it up Seattle!" Tai added, bursting into laughter, which almost sent her to the floor.   
  
"This... is gonna be a long vacation." 


	32. Chapter 32

Rae stood up with a yawn, looking over to Tyler who had pretty much passed out from the medication taken earlier. With a sigh, Adam went to gently lift her but with a soft grunt, Tyler got up herself, shifting sleepily to her room. "I need some... pizza." Rae suddenly mentioned. "Jeff wanna come?"  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Not really. Too lazy."  
  
"Uh.. okay. Adam?" The blonde Canadian gave a shrug. "Sure...why not. Keep an eye on Tai, Jeff." Sliding on shoes, the two left, pizza place located roughly a block away.  
  
Tabitha stalked slowly from the bathroom, in little more than a fluffly blue robe having come home during Mulan. "Where is everyone?" She suddenly asked. "Pizza." Jeff replied lamely. "Hmmm..." With an almost evil smirk, Tabs staddled Jeff who was still on the floor. "And why did you stay?"  
  
"Didn't want to walk." Tabitha smirked at his answer, sliding her hands down his chest and arching a brow as he didn't pull away. "I thought..." Tabs began, though her words were cut off by a kiss. "Good enough for me.." She murmered, as kisses had descended to her neck.  
  
[.... 10 minutes later]  
  
"Do, do, do, do, do, do, de, de, de, de, do, do, whoot, whoot."  
  
"Well that was bloody interesting." Adam remarked, shaking his head. Though as they opened the door, the sight that met them was not what the two expected. The sound of moaning met their ears, and Tabs and Jeff fucking on the floor met their gaze. "I think I've gone temporarily blind... maybe permantly." Adam said softly, as he dropped the pizza.  
  
"Whoa thats good pizza." Was all Rae said, picking it up and walking to her room, with a blank look on her face.  
  
[. next . day .]  
  
It had been a somewhat hectic day, with Rae moving all of her stuff out. "Rae, sit your ass down." Tyler finally managed to catch the other female for a second. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Rae obeyed her friend's command, sitting on the couch... and also the death glare from Adam had swayed her decision to sit for a moment. "Because I want to. I'm getting bored of wrestling."  
  
"Bored?" Tyler commented with an arched brow. "Yeah. You know me and my many jobs." Rae laughed, and the smallest of smiles was given by Tai. "Yeah.. garbage woman, waitress, receptionist, librarian, cashier at numerous stores... the list goes on."  
  
"Why did you have so many jobs?" Adam finally questioned. "I got bored of them, I guess I just still haven't found what I'm supposed to do, and I think it'll be better to live with Jake for awhile. Plus, he's looking for an assistant.. and who better than his sister?"  
  
"Adopted sister." Tai reminded her. "Same difference." Rae replied with a roll of her eyes. "Well, if thats what you want, I guess I could be of some use hauling shit around."   
  
"Rae... we're done." Jake said, as he entered the room. "Glad I could help." Tai said with a stretch, though suddenly giving her friend a hug as Rae got up. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
Tyler gave a laugh. "No, its weird though... you're not going to be around."  
  
"You have Adam to beat up now." Rae said with a grin. "...and I'll only be living on the side of town. There's phones and computer and what not also Tai."  
  
"Yeah yeah...." Tai replied. "Talk to you guys later."   
  
"Later Tiger Lily." Jake called, as he led his sister from the house. Jeff finally emerged from the kitchen, and Tai only shook her head. "Didn't even say bye? She was your friend wasn't she?" With no response, Tyler gave that of a growl  
  
[. roughly . a . year . later .]  
  
It'd been a year since Rae left the WWE, Tyler stayed and had prospered into a main event superstar. Her and Rae had still stayed in touch... but it was still weird for both, not seeing each other everyday. Infact, neither had seen each other since that day Rae had moved out. Phone conversations and MSN chats, were pretty much the only way they communicated.  
  
Raeanne had become her brother's assisant, yet in the year Jacob was promoted to vice-president of the designing company and Rae had moved herself from assistant to Manger of the Marketing Division. The company they both worked for, thought of new ideas or designs of an existing product and other companies, shilling out the big dollars, bought them.  
  
"Tyler!" An unmistakable familiar and feminine voice, caused Tyler to turn her attention to a female, dressed in a chic black suit. Brown hair was cut just above the female's shoulders, in a more of a layered look though perfectly straight. A plain jacket was worn overtop of a white blouse, and a skirt that ended just above the knee was also worn, black heels and a briefcase finishing the look.   
  
"Raeanne?" Tyler questioned, decked out in her usual baby black T, and baggy black jeans. With a smile from the other female, a nod was given. "The one and only."  
  
"Holy shit." Adam commented, as he walked up behind Tyler. "How are you?" Rae asked over the roar of other people in the airport. "Uh.. fine." Tyler replied, still looking astonished. "Ooh.. Tabitha is pregnant."   
  
"Thats nice. You're going to be an aunt now I guess." Tyler nodded in reply. "Yeah..." Adam blinked. "You look...different... nice but different." Rae gave a light laugh. "Well, thank-you. I think."  
  
At that moment, Tabitha and Jeff, hand in hand, walked up to the others. "Rae?" They both questioned, in the same astonished tone Tai had used. "Tiger Lily! Tabby Cat!" Jake suddenly called, walking up behind Rae in a black suit and briefcase also.   
  
"What have you done to Rae?" Tyler questioned. "I didn't do anything.. it was her choice, and she hasn't quit."  
  
"I am standing right here." Rae commented. "I like being Manger of the Marketing Division. Great pay, and its actually kind of fun."  
  
"I never could have thought you would have a job like that, Rae." Tyler replied with a cocky smile. After hugging Tabitha, and hug was given to Tyler by Jake. "We sort of have to go really soon." Rae gave a nod in agreement to her brother, as she checked her watch.   
  
"Yeah we're off to another show, in some other state of the States." Tyler commented suddenly. "Thats great." Rae replied, with a light laugh. "We were here on a business trip, but now we're on vacation so... off to Hawaii!"  
  
"Raeanne... Jake. There you are." A sun bleached, blonde male walked up to the two cald in business attire, though he himself dressed in baggy blue jeans, and a black T. He looking a well muscled and well-refined male. "Oh Tai, Adam, Jeff, Tabs.. this is my fiance Donavan Spencer."  
  
"Van for short." Donavan commented quickly.  
  
Quick handshakes were given in greeting. "His dad, Mr. Spencer is president of Spencer and Sons, the company we work for." Jake commented.  
  
Rae gave a light smile, though the other's dispersing at hearing the name of their flights. "Rae... hurry up it up okay? Talk to you soon Tiger Lily." Jake commented, Van giving Rae a kiss on the cheek as he followed Jake. Adam copied the actions of Van, and followed Jeff and the pregnant Tabs. "He's cute." Tai commented, the two females now left alone. "Yeah, and he's all mine." Rae replied with a laugh.   
  
"Engaged?" Tyler queried. "Yeah, I thought I'd wait and tell you in person."  
  
"Thats great Rae." Tyler shook her head. "I except more phone calls from you and for us to meet up more."  
  
"Will do, Tai, will do. I'll see you around Tiger." With a brief hug, the two went their seperate ways, not only in their lives but also to their gates. 


End file.
